Red Sun
by Commando64
Summary: When the sun rises in Africa...more blood is spilled because of one man-The Jackal. But that doesn't matter to another man, and his findings of peace,faith and love in the midst of war, and what eventually draws him to a familiar island.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so, first fanfiction ever! I'm not really good with introductory speeches, so let's head straight to the story, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Far Cry, or even the fire system, which I would reprogram to destroy the world.**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Bad Day**

Heat.

Fuck, it was hot.

Conrad Tanger could not see a thing. But it was hot, that he knew. And he could smell something burning.

Slowly, he forced his eyes to open. And was immediately greeted by a dead face, blank eyes staring into his own.

"Aww, fuck…." he muttered as he got up and surveyed the area.

Dead bodies, strewn about like rag dolls. At least six or seven, he could see. There were several wrecked cars, including one burning truck containing the delivery.

"_Oh yea, the delivery…Went real fucking well, right Conrad?"_ he thought to himself.

Of course he remembered. He and some other freelancers were to escort a truck containing munitions and ammo to some UFLL police chief at the Police Station. Paying well, too. Fifteen diamonds for each successfully delivered crate. One hundred and five diamonds total. Obviously, some APR asses decided to plant some C4 along the road. Not a very smart move, predictable, but still, he should have seen it coming and taken an alternate path.

"_Damn…"_

Conrad tried walking toward the destroyed convoy, see if there were salvageable supplies, when he stopped. Looking downward, he had just noticed the blood on his abdomen. He groaned as he touched it gingerly and realized it was a bullet wound. 9mm, not very good at killing people in one shot to the body, but still deadly if untreated.

As he pulled out his knife to remove the troublesome piece of metal, however, he realized that he had been _shot._ That probably meant there were still some hostiles looking for survivors. They were most likely delayed by the fire their own bombs caused and the general chaos of the incident.

"Dammit!" he hissed as he lied down prone.

After a painstaking ten or maybe fifteen minutes, he finally started seeing humans moving amongst the smoke, talking to each other with American accents. Definitely APR mercenaries. Rich guys always like to hire Western "professionals" to help them with the fighting.

After nearly half an hour of trying his best to play dead, the mercs finally agreed over something. They shook their heads, and walked off. Conrad heard some engines rumble, and fade into the distance.

"Argh…" he grumbled as he tried to get up, but his body wouldn't respond.

He then froze as he spotted movement. Footsteps. Then, somebody ran over, and took a good long look at his face.

The person sniggered, and muttered "Always a lucky bastard, aren't you, Conrad?" as he reached out his hand and pulled him up.

"Ah, Chavez…it's, ah, good to see you alive….DAMN!" Conrad yelled as he extracted the pistol bullet from his stomach.

"C'mon amigo, we better find you some first-aid to treat that wound of yours. Found one in the supply truck. Oh, about that…real fucked up mission, eh?"

"Damn right…"

"You know, maybe we should leave Doc Gakumba to rage off for a few days before we go back to him. That sound like a good idea, friend?" Chavez asked.

"Yeah…yeah, you're right…let's go wait for a patrol to pick us up…can't wait for a beer at Mike's.."

* * *

**So anyway, unless you haven't realized, this story is about Far Cry 2. I know that it's not a very popular topic, but who cares? It's fanfiction. I know that it may just seem like some one-shot, but don't worry, the main plot's gonna pick up pretty soon.**

**Oh, and for those of you who are so nice, please read girlygamer-x's Diagonal Insanity. It's awesome and it's my inspiration for this story, namely because…it's a prequel to my OC in her story.**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	2. Notes from the Author

**NOTE**

**Before we continue with the story next chapter, I'm just going to inform you about the many changes I will be making to the world and story of Far Cry 2 to make it somewhat better.**

**NOTE: I do not own Far Cry.**

-Instead of a tiny square block, the world of this FC2 is much larger and irregular-shaped, somewhat like Rook Island. It is also far more open, with vast stretches of savannah and desert instead of the limited mountain-filled roads we get in the game. There are also many landmarks and significant locations in the world(again, my attempt to make it more like FC3's much better open-world structure)

-Most of the radio towers are now situated on high mountains and are themselves much taller than their in-game counterpart. The boxes from where assassination missions are given are located on the top and have to be scaled.

-The flags on the two factions are swapped. I think there was actually a mistake during FC2's development. The APR calls the UFLL a communist dictatorship, yet their own flag has the red star on it. UFLL claims it wants and independent nation, yet its flag is that of a unified Africa, which is what the APR wants. Because of these errors, I will be swapping their flags for this story.

-Rather than being made of the same enemies the entire game, the two factions are much more distinct. The wealthier APR mostly hires foreign Western mercenaries with much better equipment, military uniforms and a more professional attitude, ala Privateers from Rook. The UFLL consists primarily of volunteer rebels as well as cheap and untrained local mercenaries. Their equipment is inferior to that of APR( although they take their guns whenever they can), but their guerilla warfare and unpredictable style does even the odds a little. The only three foreigners in the faction are former APR commanders who were bribed into joining UFLL as advisors.

-The many enemy bases( the large outposts with maps of their own) also double as settlements, with civilians living there. Road outposts are not just respawn points for guards—they are toll gates where the soldiers extort passer-bys for diamonds, or get shot. There is no need for payment if you are on good relations with the faction controlling the toll gate. You will be shot at right away if you are aligned with the other faction or if you are hated by everyone. Bribing the guards with other things like alcohol(as we see in FC2's opening) is a viable alternative.

-The cease-fire zones are large major cities with (very poor) medical services, trading, drugs, prostitution, are extreme poverty. All of them are in ruins though, and the actual cease-fire zones are just a few blocks akin to the size of the in-game ceasefire zones—the rest of the cities are locked in brutal urban warfare.

-The Jackal has a heavily fortified hidden base of his own where he manufactures his weapons. This base is defended by his private militants, whom he handpicks one-by-one. Some he invited from abroad, others he plucked straight from the war. The militants use far superior weaponry to both factions, and are dressed in dark green uniforms. They are also in charge of defending his weapon caravans. However, the base is also secretly a refugee hiding spot, from where the Jackal provides passports for them to leave.

-Wild animals, including predators like lions, leopards, hyenas, elephants, crocodiles, cheetah, rhino and bison, roam the savannahs and jungles of the world.

-Seasons pass in the world. Dry season brings yellow grasslands, perfect for starting fires, and most soldiers take advantage of this to establish small checkpoints and outposts. Wet season turns most of the savannah into flooded swamp and wetlands, and also greatly increases the number of wildlife, as predators are attracted to the large herds who migrate back to graze on fresh grass.

-All characters talk like normal human beings. Let's try to forget the sped-up and emotionless voices of the game.

**Well, that's it. With all this talk it sounds like I'm planning a remake of the game, but no, that's just how I envision a superior version of FC2 will look like. And this story in set in that superior AU. The next chapter will continue the story, and to those who al least clicked on this story for a read, please leave me a fav, follow or review? I can really use some support.**

**This is Commando64, signing off..**


End file.
